It's Gonna Be One Heck Of A Year
by LegendKillerRKO
Summary: John Cena and Randy Orton are new to WWE High, and they will have to deal with love, and fights, can they make it through WWE HIgh
1. A New School

"Hey John this is our first year in WWE High, do you think we will make it through." Said Randy

"Of course we will with me around it's all cool buddy." Said John as they are walking to there new school.

John Cena is a poser and he doesn't care what people say about him he is kinda cute and hot but never the smart one.

Randy Orton he is cute and hot and he is very smart at what he does Randy's Dad is a wrestler that's what brought him here to WWE High. And Cena's Father work with Randy's Dad also they are very rich.

Randy sigh, "This will be one heck of a year" said Randy.

"You bet" said John patting on his best friend's back.

As they walk, there were the popular gang talking.

Chris Masters the cockiest player of the gang and also the leader of the gang known as "The Masterpiece" in his school.

Chris Jericho the rock band fan always dreamed of becoming one and he have a bad temper.

Dave Batista there so called "Bodyguard" but this guy does got the muscles while kids in his school thinks that he take steroids.

Stacy Keibler Jericho's girlfriend known as a slut.She always cheat on him he just don't know it yet

Torrie Wilson Masters girlfriend also known as a slut, but sometimes she can be sweet.

Last but not least Trish Stratus, The biggest slut in her school, she can steal anyone's bf just like that.

"Well well well, looks like we got some new kids around here." Said Masters as he notice Cena and Orton.

"I always love new kids" said Dave smirking.

The girls heard and they turn there attention to where Jericho, Dave and Masters were staring at.

"There hot" said Stacy "Yeah, especially the tall one" said Torrie. The girls agreed.

The guys heard and got angry and they approached Cena and Orton who were just laughing.

"What you laughing at monkey" said Masters.

The boys stop laughing and glared at him.

" I wouldn't talk too much if I were you sweat face" said Randy

Everybody laughed except for Masters who got red.

" As a new kid you are about to get yourself beat for the first day."

"Really, are you sure it's not the other way around." Said Randy

I'm about to- he was interrupted by Torrie.

"Let's just go we are about to be late."

Masters agreed and left, Torrie gave Randy a wink and left

Randy cocked an eyebrow.

"Dude come on let's go we don't wanna be late on our first day." Said John.

"Right behind you" said Randy and started walking.

Well that's the first chapter let me know what you guys think thanks!


	2. New Friends

"Who you got for homeroom?" asked John.

"I got Mr. Long." said Randy.

"I got Mr.Foley.' said John.

"Alright see you later." Said Randy

"Bye." "Bye."

They went their separate ways.

As John enter his homeroom he noticed students throwing paper airplanes, and people play fighting.

Moments later Mr. Foley step in the class and students went silent.

John took a seat next to a girl he saw earlier.

" Hi, I'm Trish Stratus." Said Trish.

"I'm John Cena." Trish smiled and look at John then look at Mr. Foley.

As Randy went into his class and saw some familiar faces as he saw earlier.

"Hey look it's Mr. Tough Guy" said Masters. Randy gave him a fake smile and took a empty seat next to a girl he saw earlier.

She saw him and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Torrie Wilson."

"I'm Randy Orton." Said Randy and Torrie smiled at him.

"Thanks for earlier." Said Randy

"No problem, my boyfriend is always like that." said Torrie.

"Your boyfriend?" ask Randy and he was jealous how Masters got such a hot girl like her. "Yeah, my boyfriend." Said Torrie and she can tell that he's jealous.

" Hey." said Stacy as she hugged Torrie.

"Hey." She said. "Have you met Randy." said Torrie

Stacy turned and saw Randy and smiled.

"Hi Randy" she said smiling.

"Hey." said Randy

Then Mr.Long stepped in.

John was doing some math work as Trish was struggling with it, she turned and saw John working on it as he know how to do it.

"Excuse me John." said Trish as John look up and saw her.

"Yes." said John looking at Trish.

"I was wondering if you can help me with this problem." said Trish.

"Sure." Said John smiling then he was showing Trish how to do it.

Dave saw this and got angry.

"Trish I can help you with it." said Dave and looked at Cena

Trish heard and got annoyed.

"It's okay Dave, John can help me with it and besides Mr.Foley said we couldn't leave our seats." said Trish.

"But- he was interrupted by Mr.Foley, "Mr. Batista do you want detention after class."

"NO." said Dave. "Then focus on your work and less talking."

Dave did as he was told and mumble to himself.

"Don't mind him he's just jealous, I gave him a chance last year, but too bad he was busy making out with Maria." said Trish, John smiled and continue to show her how to do the problem. Then after two hours it was lunch time.


	3. Is it Love?

It is lunch time and John saw Randy putting his books in his locker.

"Hey Randy." said John. Randy look up and saw John and smiled. "Hey."

"Ready to go to lunch." Said John. "Yep, so how was your day." Said Randy.

" It was good you." Said John. "It was good too." "Come on let's go before all the seats are taken and we will have to sit at the losers table." Said John. They were on there way to the cafeteria. "Whoa look at this cafeteria." Said Randy. There were people play fighting throwing footballs and people making out. "Come on let's go get some lunch."

They were in line and got lunch. "So where we gonna sit." said John looking at the tables.

"I don't know." Said Randy. There were the geeks table, and the freaks table and, the jocks table, the sluts table and of course the popular table. They then took a seat near the popular table. "Looks like we are sitting at the normal table." Said John as he chuckle.

"Yep and one day we will be at the popular table." Said Randy. "Looks like the wannabes are here." Said Dave. They all turn and look at Cena and Orton. "Come on boys let's just go to the football field, we don't wanna be late, we deal with them later."Said Masters.

They headed out to the field, the girls make sure they left and they move to where John and Randy were at, they were making jokes and laughing. "Mind if we sit here?" asked Torrie." The boys look up and nodded. "So did you guys made any new friends here today?"asked Stacy breaking up the silience. "Uh, Yeah." Said Randy. "Mind if we ask who." Said Trish. "Um, I don't know if they consider us as a friend." Said John.

"Oh." Said Trish. "We can be your friends, right girls." Said Torrie. " Yeah" they all say.

"Uh, your boyfriends won't mind." Said Randy. " If we don't tell and you don't tell who knows right." Said Trish. "Right" John said. Even though it was their first day in there new school they fall in love but they were taken."So we see you guys later" said Stacy.

"Bye" they all say at once the girls left and it was time to go to class.

"John don't you like them." Said Randy. "Yep, but too bad they got boyfriends." Come on let's go." Said John as they head to class. As they head to class they heard two familiar voices arguing down the hall, they turn and saw Masters and Torrie arguing.

"What do you mean you want to break up with me." Shouted Torrie. " Torrie, since the day we were together you never ever do it with me." Said Masters. Torrie got mad and said "Fine we're over." Shouted Torrie Then Torrie ran. "I'll be back." Said Randy.

"What, whatever." Said John. Randy ran after Torrie and saw her sitting on a bench in the empty courtyard. Randy saw her and approached her. "Hey, you okay." Randy said softly. Torrie look up and nodded. "I just don't understand guys they always think that is important than real love." Said Torrie. "But anyway I'm glad I broke up with that bastard." Said Torrie. Randy smiled and knew it was his chance. "So you broke up with him for sure." Said Randy. Torrie looked at his baby crystal blue eyes and she smiled. "Yes why." Said Torrie. "Nothing, just asking." Said Randy. Torrie smiled. "Since I dumped my boyfriend do you wanna do something after school." Said Torrie. "Randy was surprised that Torrie Wilson asked him out wait no hanging out as friends he thought. "Yeah sure." Said Randy and smiled. Torrie laughed. "What's so funny." Said Randy. "Nothing it's just that you look cute when you smile." Randy smirked. "Anyways we gotta get to class before we both get detention." Said Torrie. Randy agreed and they both left to class. Well at least she said I'm cute Randy thought and he cant wait till after school. Maybe this wouldn't be bad after all.


	4. Never fogive her

It is 5 minutes before school ends, Randy can't wait till after school to hang out with Torrie. He then took a quick glance at her, god is she beautiful, he thought. Now it is 4 minutes before school ends. It's funny how when he wake up for school everyday, his mom would always wake him up and he would say just 5 more minutes, and it seem like it is so fast, and now it's so slow. "Come on." Said Randy quietly looking at the clock, just 3 more minutes he thought. Torrie heard what he said and look at him suspiciously, and wonder why is he in such a hurry, she thought for a moment and smiled, and wonder about Randy and her hanging out after school. 1 more minute Randy thought as a grin spread across his face, Torrie saw it and smiled. Then finally the bell rang, all the students storm out of the room. Randy went to his locker quickly and put his books in his locker, as Torrie did the same. "Hey." Said Torrie as she approached her. Randy smiled, "Hey." He said. "So you still wanna hang out." Said Torrie. "Sure." Said Randy. "Come on." Said Torrie.

While Randy and Torrie headed out, John was putting his things in his locker, knowing that Randy and Torrie will be headed out. "Hey." Said a woman's voice. John look and saw Trish. "Hey." He said. "So you wanna hang out." Said Trish. "I don't Trish." "Aw, come on I know a place that is real fun." John shrugged " Sure." Said John. As that they both headed out. Then Masters, Jericho, Stacy, and Batista smiled. "This plan will definitely work." Said Masters grinning.

"So where are we going." Said John. "You'll see." Said Trish grinning. John looked at her suspiciously and shrugged.

"So where are we going." Said Randy. "You'll find out." Said Torrie grinning. Randy raised and eyebrow and sighed. Then suddenly Torrie burst out, "We're here." Randy look up and frowned. "A hotel." Said Randy. " Yeah come on." Said Torrie grabbing his arm.

"A hotel!" yelled John. "Yeah of course." Trish said. "Now let's go." As soon they got into the hotel and got a room, Trish kissed John on the lips and threw him on the bed, then suddenly John saw a flash and Trish got back up and laughed. "You are so stupid." Said Trish still laughing. Stacy and Dave came in burst out laughing. John got angry and stormed out of the room. Oh no, Randy, John thought.

"Uh, Torrie why are we in here." Said Randy sitting on the bed. Without another word Torrie kissed Randy on the lips Randy was shocked but gave in then suddenly a flash came on and Torrie pull away laughing. Masters and Jericho appeared and Randy was shocked especially when Masters put his arms around Torrie who were still laughing. "Tsk tsk, Randy how can you be that dumb." Said Masters who burst out laughing along with Jericho. Randy then stomed out of the room. "Oh yeah Randy, remember to check on and look for new pictures." Said Masters calling after Randy who were still laughing. Randy was now pissed, he headed straight to his house.

As soon as Randy got home his mother showed up. "Hey Randy, how was your day." "Not good!" yelled Randy and went straight to his room. A disappointed look on Mrs. Orton. "Don't worry he'll get use to it." Said Randy's father.

It was the next day of school John and Randy were driving together to school and told each other what happened.

"I can't believe I fell for that skank." Said Randy gripping on the stirring wheel tightly.

"Me too." Said John. Then they were at school getting out of the car. As they got out of the car, people were pointing at them and laughing, but they ignored it. "Hey look it's the rookies who got laid last night." Said a boy laughing. They got pissed and headed to the yard since they arrived there early. They then saw Masters and his gang laughing. Randy got mad and went up to them followed by John.

"Hey jackass, what the hell is so funny." Said Randy as he approached them. "What did you call me punk." Said an angry Masters. "You heard me so shut the hell up." Said a furious Randy. Torrie stared at him with a blank expression on her face. "You know what Randy, let's just it they not worth it." Said John grabbing his arm. "Yeah listen to your boyfriend." Said Masters smirking. Randy got so mad and left. "Watch I will get them back, and I swear I will never forgive Torrie again." Said Randy almost crying. "Me too." Said John looking sad. As that they headed for class.


	5. I'm Sorry

Randy and John headed for class as they both headed their separate ways.

As John entered his class he saw Trish laughing with her friends. I was probably about what happened last night John thought.

Trish stopped laughing when she saw John at his seat. "I'll talk to you guys later." Said Trish, as she got up and approached Cena.

"Hey John." Said Trish as she sat down besides him.

"What." Said John with anger all over his body. Trish smiled.

"Nothing it's just that did you really thought you were going to get laid last night." Said Trish laughing with her friends.

I want to slap her across her face John thought. "Whatever just stay the hell away from me." Said John as Trish went back to her seat as the teacher came in. John then thought of an idea and grinned and he can't wait when he tells Randy about his plan. Payback is a Bitch.

In Randy's room, he was getting annoyed by he noticing Torrie who kept staring at him, he didn't look at her but he can see on the corner of his eye. When will she stop staring at me thought Randy who is starting to sweat.

"Okay everybody it's lunch time." Said their teacher. Students started running out of the classroom, as Randy slowly pick up his books and his backpack. He then noticed someone walking toward him.

"Hey Randy." Said Torrie softly. Randy look up and frown.

"What do you want Torrie." Said Randy staring at her in anger.

"Look what happened last night, I just made a mistake and- Randy cut her off. "I don't even wanna hear it." Said Randy as he went past her to his locker. Torrie sighed. "At least I tried." Said Torrie as she went out of the room.

Randy arrived at the cafeteria and he spotted John waving at him at the table where they sat yesterday. Randy approached him holding his lunch as he sat down. He noticed Torrie still staring at him. Randy sighed.

"Yo, dude I just came up with a plan to get a little payback." Said John smirking. "What plan." Said Randy as he took a bite of his sandwich. "To get back at Trish and Torrie." Said John. Randy thought about it and grinned. "Keep talking." Said Randy sounding interested. "Okay, first we will have to play them as they played us then here comes the good part, we will make them strip naked then everybody will see them naked." Said John laughing at his plan. Randy laughed, "that is the stupidest idea I have ever heard." Said Randy frowning. "Think of a better one smart boy." Said Randy. John frowned. "I don't have another idea." Said John. "Well that's too bad." Said Randy.

"Look I just think that we should get a little payback, but we really shouldn't hurt them you know." Said Randy glancing at Torrie who noticed and smiled at him, he sighed and Torrie frown. "Don't tell me you are still falling for that skank." Said John looking at Torrie then Randy.

"So just try to think of a plan and I will too." Said Randy getting up. Torrie saw and followed. "Whatever dude." Said John eating his lunch. Randy went to a bench and he saw Torrie sitting next to him. "Look Randy can we just talk." Said Torrie looking at Randy." "About what that you fooled me and took pictures of it." Said Randy.

Torrie sighed. "Look I just didn't think this will turn out to be serious, I mean we always do that to rookies but this time you were the first one who took it seriously, and others I just went to talk to them and they said they are fine with it." Said Torrie. "Well you know what Torrie I'm not fine with it." Said Randy. "I know." Said Torrie.

"But can you please forgive me." Said Torrie. "I don't know." Said Randy.

"Please, I promise this won't ever happen again." Said Torrie looking at Randy seriously.

"I doubt it." Said Randy getting up. "Look Torrie the only way that I will forgive you is by you and your gangs to leave me and John alone." Said Randy and he left.

"I'll try." Muttered Torrie getting up to join her friends.

Please review and tell me what you guys think and give me some pairings idea so I can hook them up too. Thanks, I'll try to update the next chapter ASAP!


	6. Just Friends?

"Hey dude what's up." Said John, approaching Randy who was sitting in front of his porch. Randy looked up, "Nothing." He said getting annoyed.

"So have you thought of a plan yet." Said John, sitting down at the porch.

"Nope." Said Randy.

"Well, call me if you do because I got a lot of homework to do and I can't really talk to you right now." Said John getting up.

"Whatever." Said Randy. With that John left.

"I got homework too, I'll do it later." Randy mumbled. John was walking down the street to his house when he noticed someone familiar.

"Hey." John said loud enough for that person to hear.

"Hey." That person said smiling at him.

"So what are you doing here." Said John.

"Oh I was just wondering do you know where Randy's house is, I mean I heard people say that he leaves around here."

"Yeah just turn to your right, then you will see a blue house." Said John.

"Thanks." That person said and hurry off.

"Uh-Oh, was I not suppose to tell her where he lives." Said John imagining Randy killing him right now. John shrugged and headed home.

"Hey." Randy look up and saw a person he didn't wanted to see.

"Torrie." Said Randy looking completely shocked.

"Yeah, it's me." Said Torrie sitting down next to Randy.

"How did you know where I live." Said Randy looking at her curiously.

"Oh, I just heard from people." Said Torrie.

"Oh." Said Randy looking down again.

"Nice house you got." Said Torrie looking at his mansion.

"Thanks." Said Randy.

"So how are you doing." Said Torrie.

"Okay." Said Randy.

"Look, I know we talked about this before but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did." Said Torrie looking at Randy.

"Yeah I know, you said that about a million times." Said Randy

"No I really mean it." Said Torrie

"Right." Said Randy.

"I knew you weren't gonna listen to me." Said Torrie.

Randy sighed. "Look I know you are sorry okay." Said Randy.

"So can we at least be friends." Said Torrie.

"I guess." Said Randy.

"So are you still mad at me." Said Torrie.

"What do you think." Said Randy.

"I don't know that's why I ask you right." Said Torrie.

"No. said Randy.

"Okay, well I better get going my parents want me home for dinner, bye." Said Torrie getting up and leaving.

Then Torrie turn back and gave Randy a kiss on the cheek, Randy eyes widen.

"Bye." She said.

"Bye." He replied smiling, she smiled back at him, with that she left.

Randy sat there and smiled.

"I wish we can be more than friends." Said Randy then went inside his house.


	7. Trish?

"What am I gonna do, Randy will kill me for telling Torrie where he lives." Said John as he enter his house.

"John, is that you." Called his mother from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom." Said John as he entered his room. He turn on the T.V. just as his phone rang, as he reach over and pick it up.

"Yo." He said.

"Hi, John." Said a girls voice.

"Who is this." Said John

"Oh, you don't know me, well at least not yet, my name is Maria."

"Maria?" said John

"Yeah well I hang out with Trish." Said Maria.

"Whatever, what do you want and how you got this number." He said.

"Oh I got this number from Trish and I just want to let you know that I fell sorry for you.

she said.

"Whatever." He said as he hang up the phone as he didn't care.

"Trish really is a skank." He said as he fllip the channels, then there was a knock at his door."

"Come in." he said.

"John, there's a woman here to see you." His mother said as a woman came in.

John look up from the T.V. and saw who that woman was and glared at her.

"I'm gonna let you two talk." Said John's mom and left as she close the door.

"Hi John." She said as she took a seat next to him.

"What do you want Trish." He said.

Sorry for the short chapter guys I am really stressed because I haven't thought of what to write for the next chapter, and please tell me what you think of the pairings and who do you guys want to pair up with. Thanks for reading and please remember to review! 


	8. Going to school together

"Look John, I know you are very mad at me but I just want to explain, okay." Said Trish.

"You know what Trish I have heard enough just get out!" yelled John.

"But-." "No buts, just get the HELL out, NOW," said John

"Fine be that way, I hate you." Said Trish as she storm out of the room.

John sighed and layed on his bed for a new day tomorrow.

The next day…

John got in his car and drove to school, when he stop on a red light, he saw Trish walking alone.

"For gods sakes, why do I always have to run into her." He told himself. He sighed as he roll down the window.

"Hey, Trish." He yelled as Trish turn around and glared at him as she kept on walking.

"What's her problem." He said in his head as he shook his head as he drove to school,

Randy got his backpack as he went into the garage to his car then he froze, as he saw Torrie standing in front of his garage holding some books, carrying a purse and a bag of lunch.

He walk over to her as she look up and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" asked Randy.

"Well, my dad grounded me because I came home late last night and he took my car keys, and all the other girls said they can't give me a ride because either they are really late or really early, so I was wondering if you could give me a ride." Said Torrie.

Randy thought about it for a second and shook his head, Torrie smiled.

Randy walk to the garage and open the door and their were lot's of cars, motercycles, and even bicycles. Torrie gasped, even though she was rich their family will only buy things for her if they think she deserved it.

"These are all your cars." Said Torrie

"Um, yeah." Said Randy as he walk over to a place full of keys.

"Which car you want to ride on?" asked Randy.

"Wow, I get to choose." Said Torrie

"Yeah." Said Randy.

"Um, anything is fine." Torrie said.

"Okay." Said Randy as he took a key.

They walk over to a black SUV.

"So I see your family spoils you a lot." Said Torrie as she hop in the car.

"Yeah." Said Randy as he hop in.

"Listen, today I think I'm gonna have to act mean to you today okay." Said Torrie.

Randy glanced at her as he nodded.Torrie smiled as they headed to school together.


	9. A Stupid Plan

"So what's up with you, I mean you usually talk a lot," said Randy as they were eating lunch. John was staring as something as Randy turn to look at what he was staring at and he smiled.

"Oh, I get it," said Randy.

"Get what," said John now facing him, as Randy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said.

"You know just talk to her already, because I am sick and tired of you staring," said Randy getting frustrated.

"Why are you getting frustrated?" asked John.

"Because, every time I talk to you it seems like you don't hear a damn thing I'm saying." Randy yelled.

"Would you keep your voice down," said John, Randy couldn't take it anymore as he grab John's hand.

"What are you doing," said John as Randy pull him to Trish and walk off.

"Hey Trish," he said.

"I gotta go guys," Trish told her friends and ignored John while she walk off.

"Look can we talk," he said as Trish still ignored him.

"Trish," he said but too late Dave Batista just walk right in front of him.

"Look, there is a reason she is ignoring you, so why don't you just back off," Dave said.

"No, why don't YOU back off," John said as he push pass him, as Dave grab his arm roughly.

"Listen, Trish won't like you this way if you want to get her, you have stop tailing her around and be a jackass around her, so that she will like you if you do that," Dave said.

"Why should I be a jackass around her?" John asked.

"Because she told me that she hate the fact that you keep following her and be nice to her, so just do as I say," Dave said.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked.

"Look do you want to lose a chance?" Dave asked him.

"Fine, but it better work," John said as he walk off.

"Idiot," said Dave smirking as he walk off.

As Randy was walking around the hall he saw Trish.

"Hey Trish," he said as he walk up to her.

"Hey," she said.

"So did John told you yet?" Randy asked her.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"You know," he said.

"What?" Trish said getting frustrated, as Randy was about to say something the bell rang as Randy said bye and left and so did Trish.

After school

"Hey Trish," a voice said as Trish turn around and frown.

"What John," she said getting annoyed.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you what I think about you," he said smirking.

"What," she said.

"That I hate you very much, and I was just trying to be nice to you because I just wanted to sleep with you," John said feeling very hurt inside, Trish got mad and slap him across the face hard, as she ran away.

"I'm sorry," John whispered holding his cheek and walk off.

So what do you guys think so far review and thanks for reading


	10. encounter at The Mall

John was walking around the mall until he heard someone call his name.

"Hey, John," He turn around and saw Randy.

"What," he said not in the mood.

"Is it true that you told Trish about only being nice to her because you wanted to sleep with her," said Randy smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" asked John.

"Dude, that was the plan right," said Randy.

"What," said John.

"You did that because you remember what they did to us right," said Randy.

"Uh, yeah," said John.

"Cool, I'm going to do the same for Torrie, except I will do it a little later," said Randy smirking.

"You mean you don't even like her at all?" asked John.

"Well, I did, but I don't think I can give her a second chance, I mean she embarrassed me enough, she might even be thinking about doing it again," said Randy.

"So when and how are you going to do it," said John.

"I don't know, for the right time," said Randy.

"Okay, but whatever you do, you make sure you don't regret it," said John as Randy shrugged.

"Hey, isn't that Torrie's friends," said Randy looking at them as John looked.

"Yeah, her name is Stacy or something," said John.

"You want to see what they are doing," said Randy.

"Better not, let's just follow and make sure they don't see us," said John.

"But why we have to be so sneaky," said Randy.

"Because they are Trish's friends too, and they hate to see us and plus let's just see what they are talking about," said John following Stacy and her group of friends as Randy followed.

"So what do you think they are talking about," Randy said.

"I don't know," said John.

As stacy and her friends feel like someone is following her they turn around, but saw nothing as they just keep walking.

"Whoa, that was close," said Randy wiping off his sweat.

"Yeah that was, wait I gotta go to the bathroom," he said as John told him to keep following as he left.

"What, John you idiot," he said as he went to follow them.

As the girls noticed again someone was following them they turn around, just as Randy turn to look at a sports store on a display, as Stacy noticed him she and her friends approach him. Crap Randy thought.

"Hey Randy," said Stacy smiling at him.

"Hey," he said.

"Oh, I want you to meet my friends who just came back from Hawaii," said Stacy.

"This is Maria," she said as the girl smiles and wave to him.

"This is Melina," she said as she wave at him.

"And this is Candice," she said as Candice flash him a smile.

"So what are you doing here?" Stacy asked.

"Well, uh I was just shopping," he said.

"Well, okay then, see ya," she said as they walk off.

"I could of swore someone was following us," said Stacy.

"Maybe it was him," Candice said.

"Yeah, maybe," said Stacy.

"So who is he anyways?" asked Candice.

"He goes to our school and he is a new student there along with his friend, and no you cannot get into his pants," Stacy said.

"Why not?" Candice asked.

"Just don't," Stacy said getting annoyed as Candice smiled.

"So what happened," John said as he just got out of the restroom.

"I blew it," Randy said.

"What, how," John said.

"They saw me," he said as he sighed.

"I cannot believe you, you can't do anything," John said.

"Hey, I don't know all this stuff as much as you do okay," Randy said.

"What stuff?" asked john.

"All those spying and girls and everything, and I'm a educated man," Randy said.

"Whatever," said John as they both left.

Yeah I know this might suck, but oh well, give me some ideas of what you think should happen, thanks for reading.


	11. trouble at the beach

It was Saturday, Randy and John were hanging at John's house.

"Hey, do we got any homework for the weekend?" asked John.

"Nope," said Randy.

"So what you wanna do?" asked John.

"You wanna go to the beach," said Randy.

"Sure," John said as they both got their trunks, surfboard, goggles, and towels and headed to the beach.

They parked and changed, and they both went in the water.30 minutes later they went out of the water, changed, and went to get drinks.

"Oh, great," said Randy.

"What?" asked John.

"Look," said Randy as he pointed to a group of people.

"Isn't that Masters and his friends," said John.

"Who else," said Randy.

"Oh no they're coming over," said John as he and Randy turn around.

"Well, look what we have here," said Masters as they arrived, Randy and John turn around.

"You know my dad owns this beach, and he said I can kick anyone out," said Masters smirking.

"So that means us," said John.

"Yes," said Masters.

"Okay, no big deal," said John as he and Randy got up but Masters stop them.

"But, you guys were here swimming, so I am going to charge you," said Masters.

"What if we don't pay," said Randy.

"Then you guys are going to have to deal with me," said Dave as he step up.

"Take it," said Randy as he pulled out a stack of money and threw it at them, as Masters got angry and grab him by the collar.

"Stop!" yelled a voice as they all turn around.

"Dad," said Masters.

"What did I say about fighting," he said as Masters let go of Randy's collar.

"Sorry about that," Masters dad said as Randy and John walked away.

"That was close," said John.

"Yeah," said Randy.

"Where you wanna go now?" asked John.

"I heard there's this new club for teens only," said Randy.

"Let's go," said John, as they got in the car and headed to the club.

That's it for this chapter!


	12. Wasted!

"So do you think me and Trish still have a chance?" asked John, as they were on the way to the club.

"I thought you didn't like Trish," said Randy, grinning.

"Never mind," said John, as they both got out of the car then walk in to the club.

"You know about your question earlier, maybe," said Randy.

"What do you mean?" asked John.

"Well I don't know, first you hate her and know you LIKE her," said Randy smiling.

"You're helpless," said John as he made his way over to the bar.

"Well, you're hopeless," said Randy as he sat down on a nearby sofa.

"Who's hopeless," said a woman's voice as Randy look up and smiled.

"Hey Tor," he said as he scoot over for her to sit.

"So, who's hopeless?" she asked as she sat down.

"Nobody," he said.

"So how's Trish?" asked Randy.

"Upset, and frustrated," said Torrie.

"So do you and John want to come over to my house on Sunday, I'm having a party?" asked Torrie.

"Sure," said Randy smiling.

"Whoa, that girl is wasted," said Randy as he pointed to a blonde who was dancing on a the table and laughing.

"Yeah, wait she looks familiar," said Torrie.

Then they both look at each other with a shocked expression on their face.

"Trish!" They both yelled.

"Okay guys sorry for the long wait, because I was moving to a new house and couldn't really write much and school is starting soon and I'll try to update as soon as possible, thanks!


End file.
